


The Fifty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [56]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Oh man, I so do not believe this!" 

Those were the first words Detective Jim Ellison heard as he walked into his home. 

"Don't believe what, Chief?" he asked as he hung up his coat. 

"Jim, you know that show I'm practically addicted to?" 

"Baywatch?" Jim asked with a laugh. "Yeah so?" 

"No, man, the other one. The 'Watchman'?" 

Jim flashed him a blank look and retrieved two beers from the fridge, absently offering one to his partner. 

Blair growled in exasperation. "The 'Watchman.' Season finale I threw things at the TV. I had Simon and Joel lookin' for places to hide, I was so pissed? The guy in the fountain, Jim, Brian, they left him dead? The show I spent fifty bucks on stamps and ran up a two hundred and twenty dollar phone writing and calling UPN and raising holy hell 'cause they canceled it?" 

"Oh yeah, the drowned cop." 

"Drowned cop?!?!? Brian's not a cop, he's Joe's observer!" 

"Yeah, I remember. Wasn't Captain Janeway on that episode?" 

"Seven of Nine, not Janeway." 

"Whatever, will you get to the point?" 

Blair sighed again, seemingly looking heavenward for patience. "There's going to be a chat Monday the 25th at 8 o'clock ET <5 PT> with the guy that plays Brian, Gary Maggard. TV Guide is hosting it on one of their sites. I just found the ad today." 

"Old news." Jim dismissed. "I heard it from that kid in the mailroom three days ago." 

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!??!?!" Blair yelped indignantly. " **JIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!!"**

The big detective shrugged. "I figured you already knew." 

"Would've been nice if you'd've checked with me before you forgot. If I hadn't been bored and gone web hunting I never would've found it." 

"I'm sorry, next time, I won't keep my mouth shut. I'll de-lurk and share it with an entire mailing list or three just in case someone doesn't know about it, okay?" 

"Well, there's no need to be sarcastic about it...." 

End. 

Connor  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Jim crept up the stairs to the loft which he shared with his lover and best friend, Blair Sandburg. Jim hurt from head to toe after getting into a pretty serious fight with a hostile witness. All he wanted was to crawl home and crawl into bed, preferably with Blair cuddled next to him. He'd been thinking about his partner all day long; Blair had to work at the university due to finals, and Jim had missed him terribly. But Jim wouldn't begrudge Blair his career, for it was his chosen path in life that had brought them together in the first place. No, Jim was thanking his lucky stars that Blair had chosen anthropology, and specifically, Sentinels, as his chosen field, because Jim wouldn't have found the missing part of his soul otherwise. 

Jim paused right outside the door of 307, searching and finding the one heartbeat that centered him, that helped him calm down after a day like that day had been. It took him a moment to find his keys, then get the right one into the lock, but finally, he was home. He stopped short, just a few steps into the loft and shut the door, amazement clearly showing in his face. The loft was lit entirely by candlelight, the soft shadows a welcome sight to tired Sentinel eyes. There was a slight scent of sandalwood with a hint of jasmine in the air, and the sounds of one of Blair's meditation tapes gently rolled over Sentinel eardrums. The soothing sounds of ocean waves crashing on the shore was the perfect sound for this very intimate setting. And the sight he'd been thinking about all day, his Blair, slowly descended the loft staircase, wearing Jim's favorite sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, looking absolutely edible. Jim swallowed hard. 

"What's the occasion, Chief?" 

"Just wanted to welcome you home. I also forgot to say 'I love you' this morning before I rushed out. Does this make up for it?" 

Jim took his lover in his arms, breathing in the scent of his Guide. "More than makes up for it, more than enough." He claimed his lover with a kiss that held promise of better things to come. 

End 

Rayden  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man..." Blair Sandburg rose from the table and began pacing around the living room. "Big business really sucks, Jim. All that money and power they wield. How do the little guys stand a chance?" 

Ellison watched his partner thoughtfully, waiting for the younger man to calm down. "I think I'd be able to answer your question intelligently if I knew what you were talking about, Chief." 

Sandburg joined his lover on the sofa and explained, "I needed the lyrics to a song, so I went to the International Lyrics Server. It has thousands of lyrics that people have submitted. Well there was a message on the main page saying it had been shut down due to alleged copyright violations by some music publishers." 

"I don't know what to tell you, Blair; I'm not a lawyer. But if it's any consolation, I agree that shutting down the site sucks." Jim kissed the top of Sandburg's head as he pulled the other man into a warm embrace. 

"Thanks, Jim. Glad to know you're on my side." 

-end- 

Laura  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, where are you?" Blair bounced into the loft looking for his lover. 

"mmmffff eeerrrr," answered Jim from the bathroom. 

"Oh cool, hey Jim, I have a riddle for you!" 

* * *

What am I? 

This useful tool, commonly found in the range of six inches long. 

The functioning of which is enjoyed by members of both sexes, is usually found hung, dangling loosely, ready for instant action. 

It boasts of a clump of little hairy things at one end and a small hole at the other. 

In use, it is quickly inserted, almost always willingly, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, into a warm, fleshy, moist opening where it is thrust in and drawn out again and again many times in succession, often quickly and accompanied by squirming bodily movements. 

Anyone found listening in will most surely recognize the rhythmic, pulsing sound, resulting from the well lubricated movements. 

When finally withdrawn, it leaves behind a juicy, frothy, sticky white substance, some of which will need cleaning from the outer surfaces of the opening and some from its long glistening shaft. 

After everything is done and the flowing and cleansing liquids have ceased emanating, it is returned to its freely hanging state of rest, ready for yet another bit of action, hopefully reaching its bristling climax twice or three times a day, but often much less. 

What am I? 

* * *

"Weeeellllllll, Jim? What am I?" 

Jim put down his toothbrush and after he gave his mouth a quick rinse, turned toward his teasing lover. As Jim closed in on him, Blair took in the sight of his very hard and erect partner! 

"Wow, Jim! This was only a riddle! It was supposed to be a toothbrush but, I like your answer _way_ better man!" And Blair started to unbutton his shirt. 

-fini- 

Eve  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Obsenad: 

"What a day, man. I stared right down the barrel of that gun and I swear, it was at least twenty miles across!" 

"That's nothing, Brown. I defused two bombs on a school bus full of eight year olds on red cordial!" Taggert shuddered at the horror of it. 

"Hah, I fought two crack heads, retrieved an unconscious driver from a car with a pissed off pet tiger in the back, abseiled down a building and juggled a stick of live gelignite!" Jim crowed. Just then his partner Blair Sandburg staggered in, his hair a mess, fatigue written in every line of his body. 

"What happened to him?" whispered Taggert. 

"Xmas shopping." Jim said in reverent tones. 

"Oooh.." they whispered back. That Sandburg. What a guy. 

\--finis-- 

firefrog  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Obsenad: 

Jim listened at the door. "It's time. I have to go, Brown is waiting." Jim had to leave for the stakeout. 

"When will you be back?" Blair asked. 

"At six, I think." 

When Jim walked out the door, he turned and gave Blair a kiss on the cheek. Blair blushed, Jim found it adorable. 

Blair sat back comfortably on the couch and began to surf channels. After watching a documentary about perception and reality he went to bed. 

At 3 a.m. someone was nudging him to roll over to the wall. Jim crouched beside him cold as ice. 

"We ran half the night through the park", Jim whispered, "chasing the idiot." 

"Mmmh, slmm." Blair mumbled turning and wrapping himself around Jim. 

Next morning Jim was big, dead weight in his bed. He moaned and refused to wake up. Blair had to climb over him and make breakfast. Jim woke up with a cold from running for hours in the cold rain. He was grumpy and didn't want to leave Blair's bed with the weak excuse that it was nearer to the bathroom. 

Next worse to a wounded Sentinel was a Sentinel with a cold. 

:-) 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Man, y'know, I hope I never do anything like that..." Blair muttered as he hung up the phone. 

"What's that, Chief?" 

"Oh, I was just talking to Sam, a-" 

"She's still talking to you?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's still talking to me. We're actually pretty decent friends since we decided not to try dating anymore...but as I was saying...She was just telling me the reason she ended up in forensics was that she had this teacher back in high school who thought that, since she was female, she couldn't do anything in the sciences as well as the guys. That just pissed her off so she pushed herself harder to prove that she could. And she found out that she really had fun with it. I mean, I would have thought that those ideas of women not being able to do stuff as well as men went out in the 50s!" 

"Yeah, you would think. But you know what some of the older members of academia can be like. Weren't you telling me about one of your mom's friends who was working on her Masters in Computer Science or Engineering or something a while back and was pretty much told that she shouldn't bother because she was a woman?" 

"Yeah. Forgot about that. Her advisor kept making her life hell 'cause she was a woman trying to invade his territory. I just wish people would get over it! I mean, you didn't have any problems with Megan 'invading your territory' just because she's a woman." 

"Not at the PD, no." He put his arms around Blair. "But if she'd tried invading any of my OTHER territory..." 

the end 

iffer  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hmph." 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just reading e-mail." 

""Nuff said." 

<pause>

"Not again...." 

"Disconnected?" 

"Huh? No, no, just some list junk." 

"Oooo-key-dokey." 

<pause>

"Hey Jim, aggravating has two g's, right?" 

"Nope, three." <gets up, curiosity having gotten the better of him>

"Very funny, big man. See this letter here? You know how the little carats mean she's quoting, right? See how she's quoted this guy's whole, long, thought-out theory, just to say at the end "I disagree"?" What's UP with that??" 

"People aren't allowed to disagree? On an academic list? I thought that's what you guys live for." 

"It's not the disagreeing, it's the quoting! Two people so far quoted the whole blasted thing, just to put in a comment! I mean, this is why the Internet is slowing down! This is the spam of our list, and it's being sent in by members!!" 

"Gee, ya think maybe they didn't realize what they were doing?" 

"Well, I HOPE they did it out of a simple mistake, and not a desire to slow down the list, aggravate its members, and contribute to the downfall of western civilization as we know it! Well, okay, maybe not the last one...." 

"Then why don't you just remind them? Without ranting and raving, by the way. Simon's had us go through this hostility-management crap, and it says you get more flies with honey than with vinegar. Or some bullshit like that...." 

"Jiiiim, I never asked Simon to order everyone into that class! And I SWEAR I never volunteered to teach it! He ambushed me, man, threatened to take away my ride-along paperwork again! I had no choice!!" 

"I know, I know. And I also know that my sleeping with the teacher didn't help my grades one damn bit, either." 

"Well, Jim, you know I take my professional responsibilities seriously." 

"Uh huh. Hope you took the couch seriously, too." 

"And I hope your blue balls kept you company, lover." 

"I love you, too. Now finish the damn e-mail so we can go to bed!" 

the end 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

*Grrrrr...* 

Ellison's 'Blair radar' went ping when his sensitive ears heard the little growl from his guide, below. It was three AM, but it was also so hot and sweltering that sleep was almost impossible and he'd been listening to the rata-tat of Blair's fingers dancing over the keyboard of his laptop for the last few hours. Blair had established a rhythm to his typing that was actually helping him to relax. 

"...stupid... (censored _bleep bleep bleep_ ) spell checker." 

=Oh, just the spell checker, for a minute there I thought I was going to hear the wail of a man who just lost 4 hours work= as he kicked off the sheet that covered his sweat soaked body and tried to find a cool spot on his bed to settle down on. 

"No nonono - The word is textiles - not testicles you stupid... ( _bleep_ ) programme. *T.E.X.T.I.L.E.S* a piece of cloth, not a male sex organ... I swear whoever wrote this spell-checking program should be tied to a chair and pummeled around the head with the unabridged version of the Oxford Dictionary soundly." 

Ellison chuckled softly. 

click, click, clickity clickity ... _CLICK_. 

"There, done, now to save..." 

_Beeeep_

"General protection error? What the... ARRRRRGH NO!!!!" 

=Oops, me thinks he just lost his document.= 

-finis- 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Jim - do you think I'm a Mary Sue?" 

"mumble...mumble." 

**"JIM!"**

"What?" 

"Do you think I'm a Mary Sue???!!!" 

"Blair, I told you not to eat those mushrooms. Don't you EVER listen?" 

"I didn't eat any mushrooms. It's this list about us again. Someone asked if maybe I was a Mary Sue, and now I'm worried." 

"Okay, Darwin. I'll probably be sorry, but - what in _hell_ is a Mary Sue?" 

"Well it's a character, usually female, who is perfect in every way, beautiful, intelligent, loved by the hero, and she saves the ship or whatever from the bad guys and....." 

"That's enough explanation. I am sorry I asked. Blair - I love you in every possible way but don't worry. You're NOT a Mary Sue." 

"Oh, that's a relief. But how can you be so sure?" 

"Because there's no way you are perfect." 

"You're right, Jim. So you're not a Mary Sue either." 

-end- 

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Re: TS in Elizabethan fashion 

Good lords and ladies come to fair Cascade, Right glad I am to have your company  
Beside me in this hunt. A wicked blade Doth lay a trail of blood and villainy, And soon must strike the innocent again, Unless I stop him, as I'm called to do. Above my town fall seven kinds of rain, And coffee offerings number forty-two. --Simon's Prologue, the pilot 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

Obsenad: First time 

Once upon a time, Jim and Blair were invited to join a police seminar in Seattle. It was the first time for Blair to be away from his familiar surroundings, from the loft, from his own bed, from his own little room under the stairs. He was understandably afraid and the day before they left for Seattle, Blair mustered all his courage and talked to the Sentinel about this fears. 

"Jim, I really hate this idea of going to Seattle, sleeping in a strange hotel room, alone...." 

"What's your point, Chief?" Jim replied, a bit impatiently. 

"Uhm, would you mind if I slept in your bed? I mean just for the two nights and then..." Blair hurried to reassure the older man. 

Jim sighed, "Sure, Sandburg, no prob." 

Blair hesitated, "There's something else, Jim." He glazed up at the other man's face, his big puppy-dog eyes pleading with the Sentinel to hear him out. 

"What?" 

"I really would appreciate if...if...it would be possible to feel your body close to me. You know, I like _so_ hate it to sleep in a foreign place. Could I...I mean...it might sound silly but it really helps... could I maybe, when we sleep side by side, put my thumb into the little valley of your...navel?" Blair had spoken quickly, the words rushing out of his mouth and the fear was visible on his face that Jim would turn down the odd request. 

Ellison sighed again. "Whatever makes you feel comfy, Sandburg." 

The next night, Jim and Blair shared the big king-sized bed in a hotel room in Seattle. The night was dark, both men tried to find some sleep. Suddenly, Jim felt an odd sensation. 

"Hey, Chief....." he whispered through the darkness of their room, remembering the request Blair had made the day before. "I really don't mind the contact, buddy, but your thumb...that's not my navel there." 

Blair's breath tickled his ear. "Well, that's probably because I'm not using....my thumb, Jim." 

The End 

Danny  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, bullshit! Best new show?" 

With a sound of disgust Blair flung the paper down, nearly upsetting the glass of hideous-looking-and-smelling spirulina shake. 

Ellison didn't look up from Molly Ivins' column. "Lose a bet, Chief?" 

"Oh, those stupid Silver Sphere awards, the ones you can win if your wealthy husband buys enough judges. Those bubble-heads just gave Best New Show to 'Felicity.'" Blair took a deep breath. "What is the _allure_ of that series? Half the women in my classes can't stop gushing over it -- the same ones that bawled their asses off over TITANIC." 

"And you had your heart set on Magic Johnson's talk show winning that one, didn't you." Jim Ellison took a bite of bagel, still engrossed in the Opinion section. He was an old hand at handling a tetchy Blair. 

"I wish. Magic's show sucked, but it didn't scare the living crap out of me. I saw an episode of 'Felicity,' Jim, and that stupid thing gave me nightmares for a week." 

Molly's words faded from Jim's radar. He set his coffee down and finally faced the agitated man across the table from him. This wasn't about some sappy teen-demographic show winning a bowling trophy. 

"It's supposed to be this hip new young drama, about a girl following her boyfriend to New York and starting a life on her own there. Bullshit." Blair was doing his usual agitated display of body language that was diversion as much as anything. But sweat beaded his upper lip and his eyes were rimmed with white. "The whole fucking show is a glorification of _stalking_. She keeps after this guy who's not interested in her \-- not interested. Not. Interested. -- and she won't take 'no' for an answer, she keeps after him and after him, following him, going after him..." 

Jim's hand closed on both of Blair's, squeezing tight. Only then did Sandburg look down at the paper napkin he'd twisted to shreds between hands that were held so tightly they couldn't shake any more. 

"...and she's obsessed with him," Blair whispered, looking at the hand holding both of his. "And she follows him to his apartment..." 

"Lash is dead, sweetheart," Jim said softly, squeezing hard. "I put five bullets in him, and I stared down IA and I told them exactly why I emptied my fucking gun into that creature. He is dead. He can't ever hurt you again." 

Blair nodded. "Maybe someday I'll even believe it," he whispered. 

"You will." Jim let go before things could get too heavy -- they both had a long day ahead of them. "But you're right, Magic's show should have won that award." 

"God knows he coulda paid for it," Blair groused, settling back onto an even keel. Always, always -- Jim came through and saved him. 

The rest of the morning went by in the usual manner. But as both men convened at the door to begin the day, Blair stopped. He walked to the end of the kitchen and turned to face Jim. Without looking, his right hand groped behind him and came back brandishing the largest knife in the oak block. There was a cold look in his eyes. 

Jim knew this was Blair's comfort ritual, re-enacting his position at the moment when David Lash had kicked open the door -- the door now steel-reinforced and dead-bolted -- but rewriting his reaction. Calmly he met the steel eyes of his lover holding a chopping blade as if it were a sword. "You'll be ready." 

Blair laughed, a harsh ugly sound. "Look out, Felicity." 

-fini- 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

ObSenad: 

"Man, oh man!" 

"What's up, chief?" 

"Parts of me, lover! Look at Patrick Stewart!" 

"From STAR TREK?" 

"Yeah! 'Jean Luc's doing a nude scene in this movie, SAFEHOUSE, on Showtime! **WOW!"**

"Wow?" 

"I never realized what a GREAT body he has! Look at that butt! And his torso! And all those muscles!" 

"Jeez, Sandburg, the guy's old enough to be your father! God, he's old enough to be my father!" 

"Jim, Jim, Jim ... you're jealous. It's one of the things I love, my Caveman. Among other things ..." 

Kiss. 

Kiss. 

Kiss/suck/kiss. 

"Other things? Like what?" 

"... older men?" 

the end 

Deana  


* * *


End file.
